The Lure of the Dark Side and the Fall of the Light
by CloverX11
Summary: Rey finds herself being lured by the dark side and an unexpected surprise awaits her. Kylo has been waiting for this moment and will stop at nothing to make Rey his. This story first takes place in the ruins of the second Death Star and is a different take from what's in the TROS movie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Star Wars.

Warning: This story is rated M for the usual stuff but mainly hot situations...wink! ;)

P.S. I wrote this while listening to _Padme's Ruminations_ and _Palpatine's Teachings _by the great John Williams (Revenge of the Sith soundtrack). You may want to give it a listen while reading.

* * *

Rey grabbed hold of the edge of the platform, pulling herself up and grunting out loud, being exhausted from her climb along the massive structure. She stood and looked at the gutted wreckage before her of what were remnants of the second Death Star. Even the broken shards of metal and rubble looked cold and cruel to her. It should have been shocking to see something so magnificent and powerful laid to waste, but her demeanor taking in the sight was calm and methodical, carefully looking at everything before her. She was a scavenger who had seen equally annihilated wreckages before, the Imperial Star Destroyer being one of them, back on Jakku. Even though it didn't shock her, she still felt somewhat in awe by the sheer size of what the structure had once been and the destruction left behind. The ruin ship would have been a prize for the picking if she was still in the scrapping business but that life was now behind her.

Hearing the unsettling low hum in her ears become louder, she looked upwards at the deteriorating open floors above her. Something or someone was beckoning her. She first heard the faint hum on the shores of Kef Bir when they arrived at the ocean moon. Now it was becoming stronger as she moved closer to the source.

Looking behind her, the ocean waves below crashed angrily against the metal wreckage of the ship and for an instant she wanted to jump back in her boat and flee. But she knew she couldn't, no matter how tempting it was. She had to keep moving forward to find the navigation device, the Wayfinder, that would lead her to the Emperor... her Grandfather. The one she would destroy.

Carefully, she maneuvered around the wreckage and reached a column to the ship that would take her to the floors above. The column didn't look stable and before stepping on it, she gave it a quick jiggle to see it would hold. It was slightly wobbly but she had to take a chance that it wouldn't collapse. The pull of what was beckoning her was strong and she would keep moving, even if it killed her. Her mind, heart, and body were being pulled like a magnet to steel.

She climbed upwards, clawing and grasping at anything that would hold her. She felt as if her will power was being tested, but from what, she did not know. Finally arriving at the top floor, she continued towards the sound of the hum, with each step closer making her feel weaker. She slowed her pace in a long corridor when seeing dead Stormtroopers scattered about. She could feel an eeriness around her, as if she was in a tomb, knowing their bodies were withered and rotted in their uniforms.

Warmth washed over her as she exited from one room into another, making the pull ignite an arousal within her body. Was this lure that of the dark side feeding off her fear? The very fear that her Master warned her of? Tears and sweat, rolled down her cheeks, knowing she had to face whatever was calling her. There seemed to be something more than just the Wayfinder lulling her. That much she could feel.

She walked down another corridor and into a large open room. The sunlight peered in softly but was mostly blocked by surrounding fog. Sitting in front of a broken circular window, was a large chair… a throne. She had finally reached her Grandfather's throne room. She walked closer to the chair and reached up to touch it but pulled her hand back fearing the inanimate object. She was being warned from the deepest parts of her mind that something sinister was at play and that danger was nearby.

Hearing the hum vibrate louder, she spun around, looking at a massive doorway that was shut tight, just a few feet from where she stood. Stepping towards it and wondering how she would enter, she stopped when the air seemed to still around her. Nothing else around her could be heard but her breathing and heart that was rapidly beating. Was she sensing a presence? Touching the hilt of her lightsaber at her waist, ready to strike at what might appear before her, she jumped back when the door opened on its own. A faint light came from the room but she saw no physical presence. Taking in a shivering breath and ignoring her better judgment, she slowly entered the chamber, with the pull being so great that she thought she would burst.

The room was still intact, unscathed, and apparently a stronghold against attack. At the opposite end stood a large silver ornate metal table, bolted to the floor, a large chair behind it, and a decorative pillar to the center-left of the wall. Her eyes lit up when she saw the pyramid shape device hovering inside the pillar. She had never seen anything like it and was captivated, walking closer to it. Grasping it with her hands, she slowly held it up to examine closer. Her breath shuddered, memorized by its glow and unique beauty. It was the Wayfinder - ancient and wicked. This had to be what was luring her so strongly because it felt as if she had the weight of great power in her hands.

A shallow whisper came from her side and looking in that direction, her face paled to see a cloaked figure standing there. The figure was dressed in Sith garb, looking gaunt and seemingly filled with darkness, igniting a folding red lightsaber. It was a mirror image of herself, staring back at her!

Her breathing became urgent, as she stumbled back, seeing the figure smile at her. "Don't be afraid of who you are."

Hearing the Dark Rey speak, as if she has always been, left her feeling paralyzed with fear but she snapped out of it when the figure stormed towards her.

She ignited her blade and was suddenly dueling herself and desperately trying to get the upper hand while holding onto the Wayfinder. But the Dark Rey was much stronger and she felt an uneasiness as if she wanted to feel the power that radiated from it. The figure was the magnet and she the steel, both being pulled together. Stopping at the height of their standoff, the figure appeared stoic, as if it could easily be the victor but its face distorted and pushed her towards the chamber door angrily, disappearing as if it was a figment of her imagination.

Her back slammed against something hard and she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand pull the Wayfinder from her.

"You're not going anywhere." Kylo Ren whispered in her ear. "We're not done yet."

The Dark Rey appeared before her again, smiling and stroking her face softly. "We are one Rey. We've always been one. You know this to be true."

She cried out when seeing Kylo crush the Wayfinder in his hand but she fixed her gaze on Dark Rey again, who grasped her face, squeezing it tight and making her look at her point-blank. She was simply terrified and enthralled all at once, staring into the eyes of her own self, dark and malevolent.

She flinched, closing her eyes tight as Dark Rey slammed into her body, absorbing into her. She wanted to scream, fighting the pain that felt like a massive jolt of electricity striking at her center core, piercing her soul. But her throat choked-up, leaving her breathless and helpless to what was happening.

"Don't be afraid...I feel it too." Kylo's voice softly echoed around her. His tone and words sounding the same when interrogating her on his starbase. Back when he tried to extract the map from her to find Luke Skywalker.

She struggled to break free of his grasp with her back still facing him, but he held her tight in both arms, nuzzling his face in her neck.

"It will soon be over. I promise." his voice strained, trying to sound reassuring, as he witnessed the birthing of the dark side emerging within her. "It doesn't hurt for long."

Both panting heavily, with their breathing finally becoming in sync, her body went limp against him, as she felt the light leaving her.

He loosened his grip when she stopped fighting but securely kept his hold on her. Slowly, she found strength in her legs and stood upright, turning and gazing up at him.

She appeared different to him. Still strong, yet not so innocent and pure looking, but more passionate and powerful. Perhaps a little scared and uncertain, since the light of the force was still in her but was now being taken over by the darkness. She was seeing the world through a new set of eyes of both sides of the force, that simply being of light and dark.

Feeling as if a barrier had collapsed within her and the darkest of her thoughts surfacing, she found herself yearning to touch him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him with the greatest of desires and he found his body quivering staring back at her.

"You're beautiful Rey," his voice sounded anguished, placing his hands on her hips.

She pulled his lips to hers, hungrily kissing him fully with her mouth and tongue. Sliding her hands down the narrow of his back, she squeezed him harder against her body, feeling him embrace her tight, kissing her passionately. The tension that had been building between the two, was finally releasing.

He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling her throbbing wet heat against his hardened arousal. Their kiss was fervent and quickly becoming more amorous and uncontrollable. His strength holding her up was effortless, making her feel weightless as she rode him roughly where he stood.

Panting and feeling her body almost climaxing and reaching the point of release, she abruptly pulled away from him startled, making him look at her bewildered. What little light still within her was trying to desperately ignite and make sense of what was happening. "What are we doing?" Her breath was ragged. "What am I doing? I've never been with anyone...not like this, except in my ..." She broke from his gaze and looked around as if she was possibly dreaming. These past months she had several lucid and sensual dreams about him but none feeling as vivid and real as this one was. "I need to wake up. I must be dreaming. Something dark has pulled me into a place I'm not familiar with. It's powerful, I can feel it..." She sounded incoherent, acting disoriented and muttering to herself, trying to break from his hold.

"Look at me," he gently ordered, wanting to calm her, and released her legs so she could stand. He could see the unease in her eyes as she stared back at him perplexed. "You are not dreaming. This is who you truly are Rey, from the day of your birth. We both were called to this place for a reason - everything that has occurred in our lives was meant to lead us to this moment." He placed her left hand over his heart. "Your place is by my side, as I am by yours." He touched his hand over her heart. "I will teach you the ways of the force, the way you were meant to know it, as you are feeling it now. Our bond will become unbreakable once we go down that path. Do you understand?" His voice sounded more raspy and deeper with lust.

Fearing her answer and unable to speak, she looked at him intently, breathing in deeply and feeling the darkness gently smolder within her again. The dark force was pulling her to him but she still had the light in her, she could feel it linger.

"Do you understand?" His voice was more gentle and he raised her left hand, kissing her ring finger and then her palm, feeling its warmth against his lips.

"I do." She gently acknowledged, swallowing down the fear and anguish exuding from her body.

Seeing her eyes soften and body relax, he began nudging and suckling at her ear. "You must be patient, as you learn the ways of the dark force, all will become clear. You must trust me," he whispered in her ear.

Tears rolled down her face and she leaned into him, feeling lost and disconnected. The guilt of feeling the pleasure he brought her and choosing him above all else in which she cared for, was confusing and overwhelming.

He embraced her face with his hands, looking at her with a quiet and impassioned expression, feeling her suffering. Their gaze fixed on each other was of pure attraction and he thumbed her cheeks wanting to relieve her pain. Kissing her eyes gently and tasting her tears, he trailed his mouth along its wet path to her neck, suckling her skin there. "You're mine, scavenger, and I'll teach you _everything_ you need to know," he growled, caressing his face down along her chest.

She closed her eyes and nuzzled him tightly, not wanting to let go. She thought the dark force would make her a monster but she felt only weaker and more susceptible to the wants and desires of her own needs.

He nestled his head gently between her breast, slowly rubbing his hands against her hips, and listened to her heart pulsate. She was trembling and her body was hot and blushed from arousal. Seeing how his touch affected her, brought him to his knees and a wave of vulnerability rushed over him, knowing it was he who belonged to her.

She pursed her lips tight, feeling the light within her slowly extinguish, as she succumbed to the energy he radiated. Intense pleasure flowed throughout her body and she moaned lowly, hugging him tighter. She was opening up to him like a flower, blooming in the morning sun, and needing his warmth to survive. The lure of the dark side had come for her and nothing else mattered but him.

* * *

Authors Note: Should I continue or should this be a one-shot (and your imagination can fill in the blanks)? Please leave a review and thanks for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Star Wars.

**Author's Note and Warning:** Shall we continue where we left off? You know... continue with the spicy stuff. This story is rated M for adult themes... wink! ;)

**Other Fun Stuff:** When writing most of this, I listened to the live version of Depeche Mode's song "I Feel You" from the album _Songs of Faith and Devotion: Live._ Give it a listen, you'll love it (the live version is the most sensual and memorizing).

**P.S.** No beta, just writing and putting thoughts on paper. Enjoy.

* * *

Kylo looked up at Rey, who was still nuzzling him in her arms, appearing entranced by her thoughts with her eyes closed, and her breathing deep and sounding in control. Seemingly in sync with his.

Becoming aware he was watching her, she looked down at him and smiled softly, stroking his face. Seeing the passion in his eyes, made her smile diminish as she looked at him with an intense feeling of want and need again. She ran her fingers through his thick and smooth mane and thought him to be the most handsome man she had ever seen.

Not being able to stand it, he lifted her roughly, hearing her gasp, and cradled her body in his arms. He walked her to the table at the end of the room and sat her down on the edge, resting his hands by her sides, and leaned forward to bring his body closer to hers. With his arms caging her in, he breathed heavily against her skin, while trying to stay in control.

He pushed into her and she opened her legs, letting him burrow his waist against the walls of her inner thighs. She equally started breathing heavily against him, and her lips sounded wet when beginning to nip and tug at his ear. His body tingled and quivered, with his senses being triggered by the warmth and sound of her mouth.

"I've done this with you before," she confessed, whispering in his ear.

"Uh-huh..." He responded but not sounding surprised.

"It was when I was asleep and dreaming. Dreams that I had no control over and were so surreal."

"I know - I was there with you... but in _my_ dreams," he responded, seeing her look confused. He took in deep breaths along her skin, rubbing his nose softly around her neck. He wanted to ravish her and take her like a hunter and its prey. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you. How long I've wanted you."

She gave him an inquisitive look. "How long?"

She leaned her arms back, feeling his soft thick cloak on her hands and moved her waist in a rocking motion, feeling as if her body would explode if he didn't touch her. He didn't answer her question, instead, he looked ready to pounce on her but appeared to be holding back. She grabbed the front of his quilted vest and laid on the table, bringing him on top of her, kissing him deeply. Feeling the weight of his body over hers, she wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed against his hardened arousal.

They kissed hard. Tongues thrusting and probing in their mouths, while rubbing and grinding their bodies against each other.

He stood upright and lifted her hips, positioning her sensitive heat squarely against his hardened erection, with his breathing becoming more erratic with each thrust. She arched her back and groaned out loud, her face anguished with pleasure.

He turned his head to the side suddenly, sensing something. As if someone was trying to get in his thoughts. Possibly watching them. He looked at her and saw she had her eyes closed, and unaware of anything occurring. It wasn't strong, but he believed something was there, lingering in the shadows. He lifted his right arm, intently listening, and with a flick of his hand, he slammed the chamber vault door shut. And just like that, whatever he was sensing, gone.

Startled, she opened her eyes to the loud sound and tried to sit up but he came down on her, kissing her lips fully again. With her legs wrapped around him, and his hardened arousal rubbing against her heat, made her need for him overwhelming.

She pushed him up slightly and began floundering at removing her clothes. She wanted to feel his skin against hers but struggled to undress from the complicated layers she wore. She finally yanked her hooded wrap from over her head and then proceeded to remove her belt and leg harness, which seemed stuck in the process when unbuckling. Finally unfastening the buckle, she tossed those to her side, and with her top and pants remaining, stopped abruptly and looked at him. She had never undressed in front of a man or anyone, really. In her lucid dreams about him, she was already near naked. But this was different. She felt more conscious as she slipped off each piece of clothing and was becoming more aware of how exposed she felt.

Seeing her hesitation and sudden modesty, she watched as he slowly and effortlessly unfastened his vest. The expensive garment was sophisticated and well made, tailored perfectly to his body, and he simply dropped it to the ground when finished removing.

She snapped her mouth shut, realizing her breathing was becoming louder, making her clear her throat to hide her nervousness. She groaned and couldn't help but rock again while rubbing her hips from the want coming from her body as she watched him remove his shirt next to expose his muscular physique. She bit the bottom of her lip wanting to know what his sweat tasted like, and wrapped her legs around him to bring him closer, so she could trace her tongue along his chest.

He kept her firmly on her back by holding her hips in place and leaned over and slowly slid his hands along her outer and inner thighs. His gaze focused on everything below her waist. While rubbing her gently, his thumbs just barely grazed the center of her heat with him groaning lowly.

She bumped her head back on the table from the sheer ecstasy of pleasure coming from the most sensitive spot in her body and started tugging at her pant waistband. He also assisted and both slowly pulled the garment down. She instinctively grabbed hold of her panties though, so they wouldn't be removed just yet. She then directed her attention to removing her top and pulled that off but kept her bra on and gave him a small smile and a look of _mission accomplished... so far._ Now she truly felt exposed with what little she had left on and was not quite sure on what to do next.

He knew exactly what to do and unfastened his belt, not once averting his eyes away from her. He watched as her breathing hitched in and out more rapidly, as if nervous and excited all at once. He then removed his boots, pants, and underwear, sliding them off and kicking them to his side. He was completely naked in front of her and unabashed with his hardened arousal at full attention.

She stilled her body when seeing his erection and stunned to how long and thick he was. He wrapped his fingers around the side of her panties tugging it slightly but he stopped and gazed down at her for permission to proceed. It was just a direct and silent look he gave her and she pursed her lips, placing her hands over his and motioned for him to continue. He slowly pulled them down, trailing kisses on her stomach along the way.

He slid his tongue below her belly button and then to her pelvic area, and she shot him a look of uncertainty when he opened her legs to him. He watched her reaction when he started to trail his tongue around the folds of where her inner thighs and legs met. She gasped and propped up on her elbows watching him, shuddering in disbelief to how wonderful it felt. His tongue felt warm, wet and velvety against her skin.

Breathing against her heat, he began licking the outer folds, and she fell back on the table, grasping the back of his head and arching her chest upward. She moaned loudly when he licked the center of her heat and then suckled the most sensitive spot softly with his mouth. He held her sides tightly, tasting every inch of her as she swayed and rocked against him.

Her body was quivering with convulsions, and she moaned out several times as he kissed and suckled her intimately in the most private of spots. Sensing she was near climaxing and not wanting their lovemaking to end quickly, he trailed kisses back up her stomach and chest, pulling off her bra, and suckling her breast, one after the other.

She gasped and wanted desperately to taste him as well... down there. Remembering that she had done the same to him in the darkest places of her dreams, she scooted off the table and grabbed his hands. She walked him to the chair next to the table, making him sit down on it, and dropped to her knees. She gazed up to him, realizing what she had started, and both stilled and looked at each other for a moment anticipating her next move. Gently, she cupped his erection in her hands, confirming what her intent was and squeezed, sliding her hands up and down. Focusing her eyes back in front of her, she slid his hardened arousal slowly in her mouth and closed her eyes, groaning, as she took him, in and out.

"Rey…" he panted, grabbing the sides of her head - holding on and enjoying the softness and warmth of her mouth. He came near to climaxing and gently pulled her off of him but she pushed him back, persistent to continue. She looked up at him when licking and circling the tip of his cock with her tongue, clearing focusing and enjoying what she was doing. She took him in her mouth, suckling faster and faster, and hearing her lips making the wettest sounds drove him to the edge. He pulled her off again before he reached the point of release and kissed her fully where she knelt while trying to catch his breath. "What have you done to me?" he whispered more to himself than to her. "I want to feel you. I want to feel myself inside you… "

She looked at him suddenly concerned. "I ... I… I've never had a man in me... ever," she confessed nervously. "Except for when I dreamt about - "

"Do you still want to?" He asked softly, with his voice ragged, almost looking as if he was in pain from the lust raging in him.

"Yes... I want you." She rested her forehead against his, grabbing his hands, and locking eyes intensely with him. "I want you so much."

He guided her to his lap and sat her down, feeling the length of his cock over her wet heat. He gently stroked her body all over, smiling at her, with a look of complete want and submission on his face.

He looked ravishingly handsome, and she rubbed her nose with his, gently smiling back while rocking with him slowly.

Feeling the tip of his cock rubbing against her slick opening and almost entering with each pass, his body tensed not knowing how much longer he could hold out. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, finding his lips again and kissing him deeply. Her mouth and tongue, making love to his.

Still rubbing their sensitive parts together, he slowly entered her, embracing her tight, and hearing her moan out loud, gasping and groaning. He squeezed her protectively in his arms, feeling his cock go deeper, fitting into her as much as he could.

At first, she felt pain from the tight sheath of her inner walls opening to him but as he continued gently thrusting in and out, and both swaying rhythmically together, her heat opened up more to him. She moaned out when feeling something deep inside of her start to rise and fall, and not wanting it to stop, started thrusting harder and sliding more of him in her. She tightened her legs around his waist and gasped when feeling the rise of her climax building-up higher and higher. She leaned back and grabbed his knees, rocking and pressing her waist into him hard, leaving her body shuddering. She felt his lips suckle her sensitive breasts, feeling an intense tingling sensation all over, and she cried out a moan feeling her body explode with an energy of pleasure that went beyond anything she had ever felt.

Feeling her release he brought her close, kissing her hungrily and gently swaying his body with hers. But he barely gave her a chance to breathe and lifted her back on the edge of the table, spreading her legs wide open, and sliding his cock back into her. Both panting, she leaned back on one arm and grasped his waist with the other, holding onto him as he rode her. She felt him lift her higher off the table with his groin fucking into her, and finally, his body shuddering with release. She gasped in surprise when feeling her heat throbbing and clenching against his cock, and that she was peaking again. The power of the force was circling around them, engulfing them, and they both exploded together in absolute ecstasy, and she thought she would faint.

Both embraced each other warmly, drenched in sweat, neither wanting to end their union. They held each other for quite some time without disconnecting the parts of their bodies that made them one. Both feeling a power that went beyond the force and it was binding them.

She finally nudged him to lie on the table with her, and both laid over his cloak, and she rested her head on his chest, feeling utterly exhausted. He was stroking her back gently when a sudden thought returned to her.

"How long was it?"

"What?"

"How long did you wait for me? You never finished telling me."

He kissed her forehead, taking in a deep sigh, hesitating before answering. "It started when I was younger, just barely becoming a man." He spoke slowly as if confessing his deepest secret. "I would see you in my dreams, and sometimes I'd even have visions of you when awake, while I was doing the most mundane things. You were always searching for something, in some faraway place. Your face never came into clear focus though, as if something was preventing me from seeing you. But it was you," he whispered, nodding. "And I would feel the light and the darkness from you."

She looked at him bemused with her breath shook by his revelation. She too had visions and dreams of someone that she could never quite make out. He was a presence in her thoughts before she even heard of Kylo Ren or Ben Solo. But it was the darkness she mainly saw and not so much of the light during those times.

"I would go through periods of time not sensing you," he continued. "But you always lingered in the back of my mind, like a frequency that wouldn't turn off. Sometimes I'd even search for you when traveling with my family to the outer rims of the universe. My need to find the source of what was pulling me concerned them and they believed it to be the work of the dark force. I didn't believe that. But I felt lost and had grown frustrated with pursuing something that always seemed just beyond my reach." He saw her tongue slide over her lips, and she swallowed, hanging on to his every word. "For a while, it stopped, and I started doubting everything that I had ever felt and believed. I went to some very dark places during that time, being consumed with torment, as if I lost something. But when it started again, I _knew_ you were real, and I became driven to find you."

Her breath trembled, not wanting to believe she was the reason he turned to the dark side. That she could be the source of his pain and what he'd become. The thought was unbearable to her and tears rolled down her face. "How could you know it was me?" She asked gently.

He took hold of her face and rubbed a thumb along her cheek to wipe away her tears. "I had a feeling once I saw you on the planet Takodana you were her. But I knew definitively, once you started using your force powers against me, that you were _that_ girl. The one I was so connected too but wasn't sure even existed until recently. I sense you have felt something similar before having _those dreams about me_." He gave her a soft and playful smile.

She nodded and blushed, knowing now was not the time for her to feel modest, while lying naked next to the man who just ravaged her. "It first started years ago, when I was young, probably even younger from when you first experienced your visions and dreams. Most of the times it was only sounds I would hear. Laughter and whispers, where no one was there, and it brought a feeling of happiness over me. Almost like I had a family, but they were far away. But as I got older, these incidents became darker. I started seeing someone powerful, also cloudy from my vision, and I was by his side. I could sense unpleasant feelings from him, like anger and desires for power," she whispered, gently stroking his face. "He would linger in my thoughts too, which I thought were nightmares, from being alone for so long. I was always waiting for something _big_ to happen...," she paused. "And being afraid of it when it finally happened."

He gently stroked her face being moved by her words. He took her hand to his lips, kissing her skin softly, with his face looking remorseful.

"I made myself control the dark thoughts by turning them off," she continued. "And it helped for a while because _all_ of it went away. But recently, before being thrust into this great adventure, these occurrences started happening again, as if I was connected to something, _ or someone_, that would not let me go. It scared me, and by leaving the only place I called home, forced me to face my fears. Maybe this _is_ the work of the dark force. It's been pulling and intertwining us together all along and predetermining our fate."

"Are you still afraid?"

"No," she shook her head but not looking convincing. "Well, not as much as I should be. I'm more afraid of what _I_ will become as we grow closer in the force and how the Emperor, my Grandfather, might use that against us... and make us turn against each other. You must sense it too." Her face looked distressed.

His expression hardened and his breathing became heavy. "Then we have an Emperor to kill," he growled under his breath, his tone thick, with his eyes darkening.

He rose and stood on his feet and reached his hand to hers, and she hesitated for a moment, but finally took it. His hands tighten, helping her from the table, sending a wave of electricity throughout her body. She wondered if it was the force binding them, or just her body reacting to his touch. Feeling sore all over when standing, her legs buckled, and she instinctively grabbed hold of him. He tenderly but firmly grasped her so she wouldn't fall and patiently waited as she gathered herself. Finally releasing him, both dressed in silence but she could feel the anger brewing from within him. His need for vengeance towards her Grandfather and his enemies, _their_ enemies, was great. She sensed he wanted nothing more than to annihilate them into oblivion, and out of existence.

"We'll go back to my base and plan this out. We'll destroy him on Exogal," he instructed, embracing her in his arms. "But it won't be easy and it won't only be him we need to defeat, he has strong allies always nearby. We must focus on a mind barrier so they do not detect our plans."

She nodded agreeing, straining her neck to look up at him, hugging him back. She knew he was tall, but now being affectionate and up close, rather than at odds and at a distance, she didn't realize how much taller. He leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling her up to stand on her toes, making her legs feel weak and her body fluttery. She had an intense desire to be by his side until the very end. The force was binding them in life as it would in death, making their connection more powerful... and more alluring. They were becoming one heart, one mind, and one soul.

"We must bury this thought. Clear it so others cannot access it, except for you and me," he whispered in her ear as if telling her secret. She nodded, grasping the back of his head, squeezing him against her. He could sense, she was putting up a mind blocker of some sort. From it, he could see a vast open desert. Astonishingly, he was able to do the same and followed her to this place in her mind. It was just the two of them in the confines of that secured and secluded place.

"Is this what you did to block the darkness that haunted you?"

"Something like that," she whispered back. "But I never let anyone in this place with me..., ever."

They kissed tenderly, and when finally breaking away, his bottom lip snapped back gently when she released him. Both headed towards the door and when it opened something pulled her out, throwing her across the Throne Room and knocking her against the wall. She turned and screamed when seeing Kylo's neck being twisted and broken, and his body being thrust out the window, and falling to the ocean waves crashing against the ship.

Standing next to the door, laughing wickedly was a cloaked figure. His face was pale and decrepit, pointing a finger and shaking his head as if scolding her.

"What have you two been up too? Oh - I can only imagine," his voice crackled, sounding displeased. He ignited a stunning blood red color lightsaber and approached her menacingly, almost floating through the air. It was her Grandfather, the Emperor Palpatine!

Terrified, she ignited her blade and stumbled to her feet, feeling darkness rage within her.

"The boy was an unnecessary distraction... I hope you forgive me. For he is... _no more_."

In shock, she moaned out a cry. Her heart screaming in pain, welling with hatred.

"Plotting against me is useless - your place is with the bloodline of the Palpatine's, not with the Skywalker's," his voice snarled, sounding stern and direct. "You will join me in the dark side, my Granddaughter and learn the ways of the force from a true master... your Grandfather_._" He extended his free hand to her. "You will not deny me this."

"I will _NEVER_ join you," she hissed.

"I feel your strength, anger, _and_ fear, my dear. The dark side is nothing to fear, for it is your destiny."

"I do not fear you or the dark side - you beast!"

"I also feel your weaknesses. But that will pass as you learn the ways of the dark side, _it's already in you._ You're not as weak as your Mother and Father were. Or as Kylo Ren _was_." He pouted his bottom lip, taunting her. "You will learn your place, child."

The very darkness she feared exploded from her body and she charged at him with all her might, clashing her lightsaber with his. "You'll pay for what you've done! I'll kill you!"

What she didn't realize was that Kylo also saw her being thrown out the window when they exited the vault room and that he too was now seeing the Emperor in her place.

Both being deceived, they fought each other fiercely, not knowing that each was an illusion of the Emperor, and ready to destroy each other with the fight of their lives.

* * *

The Emperor opened his eyes, smiling from the vision appearing before him. He laughed from the safety of his fortress on Exogal, seeing Rey and Kylo battle each other on the ruins of the Death Star, and feeling their rage. It was glorious!

He couldn't see what the two were up to in his abandoned vault room, the boy had stopped him by closing off the barrier between them. But when they emerged, both were more powerful than before. He sensed that The Wifing Rite had occurred, the first joining of the dark force between the two. He could feel a power emerge from her that was so familiar to him. The power of the Palpatine bloodline. She was more dangerous from their joining and didn't know it yet, nor did the boy.

He laughed again, delighted to the unexpected events unfolding and how it would benefit him greatly. Both would be an instrument to his resurrection and he would soon rule the Galactic Empire once more.

* * *

Author's note: TBC (I think) and thank you for reading. Before you click away, please consider leaving a review. :)


End file.
